Assassination Station
by NightshadeAuthoress
Summary: Corruption and lies circle around the megacity Minecraftia, killing the innocents of the city. But unbeknownst to the population, an underground station filled with agents of different specialties lie beneath the very ground they walk on, they walk past agents undercover, or pass their best friends unknowing that they are apart of the underground station.
1. Prologue

_We are the protectors of the innocent. We get rid of the corruption in our city, we save the younger generations by putting our lives on the line. We are the shadows, the people you see in the corner of your eyes, the agents all around you. We are the assassins._

Panicked breathing echoed around the dark city streets. A young man was terrified. He was quickly jumping over trash cans, knocking them down. He climbing over chain link fences, vaulting off stairs as he tried to escape the two shadowy figures chasing him. He dodged left as he saw one of them get close to him. He came across an area where two alleys intersected. He let out a terrified yell as a figure darted out of the left alley and tackled him. He yelped and began to frantically kick and buck. He eventually pushed off the figure,and he staggered to his feet. He glanced to the second figure and he swiftly kicked the one who tackled him.

"Hmph, this one is rather feisty, don't you think Rythian?" One of the pursuers chimed, her messy red hair hidden by her hoodie.

"I agree Proasheck, It's been awhile since we've had a good chase" Rythian said softly, he wore no hoodie but instead had a blonde streak in his brown hair.

"Damn it! I was so close to catching the bastard" The third groaned out, he had a hoodie on, with messy blonde hair, goggles obscured his eyes, and he also had a mask on.

"I know Livid, I saw it happen" Rythian said in a matter of fact tone.

"Rythian, Lighten up" Proasheck said, her grin wide.

"I think he's heading into Littlewood and SoTotally's territory, We ought to let them know" Livid said thoughtfully.

_::Littlewood, SoTotally, the target is heading into your area. You can engage:: _Rythian said, as he pressed a button on a device that was attached to his left ear.

_::Hah! We thought that you would never ask!:: _The cheerful sentence was heard by Rythian, Livid, and Proasheck.

_::I hope that you can catch him Littlewood:: _Livid replied.

::Nah, we feel like leading him to NightshadeArtist's and GemBlue's territory: Littlewood said.

_::Littlewood, we all know that you don't want to be stuck carrying the body back.::_ A tired sounding voice said.

_::Did we wake you up GemBlue?:: _Rythian asked.

_::No, I'm doing paperwork for Setosorcerer:: _She muttered.

_::I'm willing to help, I'll be on stand by::_ Another feminine voice sounding less tired announced.

_::Hey NightshadeArtist!:: _SoTotally said happily.

_::Hello, nice to hear your voice SoTotally::_ Nightshade replied.

_::Oi, I see the target, Where are you Nightshade?:: _Asked Littlewood.

_::I'm arriving on Furosuto street and Mizu avenue:: _Came the quick reply.

_::That's Frost street and Water avenue by the way, Night's just stalling so that the target can run again::_ GemBlue said.

_::Yeah we got him in our sight, We are leading him into your direction now:: _SoTotally said and he soon yelped _::He's really fast, and agile! What does he do? Parkour maps?::_

Four minutes ago…

The man slowed to a stop and panted. trying to regain his breath. He forced himself to calm down, and he sighed as he realized that he was no longer being chased. He glanced around and he realized to his dismay, while he was running away, he had no idea where he was headed and he had unknowingly gotten lost. He sighed in dismay and he placed his hands into the pockets of his pants as he tried to remember where he was. None of the street signs that he read were familiar. The next thing he knew there were two figures that seemed to come out of nowhere. His eyes widened and he whimpered. He immediately began running. He ran quicker than before, knocking down trash cans, jumping easily over platforms and he dodged the two. The chase seemed to last forever. The two soon stopped and he blinked in confusion. Why did they stop? There was a loud bang, and the man fell to the ground. A woman with brown hair and bright amber eyes stood there, pistol in hand. Smoke came out in wisps from the muzzle, and the female gave them a bored look as she blew away the smoke. She bent down and placed a crystal on his chest. The crystal glowed brightly, and it soon stopped.

_::Mission Accomplished: Target Preston Arsement, Alias: TBNRfrags, has been successfully been assassinated::_ Her voice was cold, unlike the warmer tone she had earlier was gone.

_::Good work NightshadeArtist. SoTotally and Littlewood, bring back the body::_ Rythian said in a slightly commanding tone to all three of them.

_:: I'll drive them back if you'd like. It would make the journey easier. Also Rythian, don't use that tone around me, I outrank you::_ Nightshade said bluntly.

_::Ah...Sorry, I'm used to leading these two around so it's a force of habit:: _He said sheepishly.

_::Apology accepted. Just try to remember not to do that again:: _Nightshade said sighing.

The three agents looked at each other, One with blonde hair rolled his bright blue eyes, and he proceeded to open up the trunk of Nightshade's vehicle. The brown haired male sighed, and picked up the still bleeding form of Preston. He deposited it into the trunk and slammed it shut. Littlewood sat in the shotgun seat, his blue eyes stayed half lidded for a few seconds and they soon closed. SoTotally say in the back seat, his brown eyes were fully closed and you could hear quiet snoring coming from him. Nightshade smiled softly It was really late for the blonde and brunette agent.

_::Team Technomage, Where are you three at. Since I'm already heading back, I figure that you would like to take a break from walking::_ Nightshade said.

_::That would be wonderful, thanks Nightshade:: _Proasheck said, her voice sounded tired.

_::We are on Mollison street and Clayton street::_ Livid supplied helpfully.

_::Alright! On my way you three::_ Nightshade said softly.

Night drove through the almost empty streets of Minecraftia city. Very few lights were on in the towering skyscrapers above. Street lamps bathed everything nearby them in a bright orange glow. Night frowned as she passed the tallest building in the city, The building was huge, some lights were on at the very top. Every assassin knew and hated the tall building with a fiery passion, as the people inside were the main reason why the respawn system was often used to revive the dying or dead citizens of the city. The building was Crafted Corporations, one of the major competing against the also well know companies, Aether Industries and The Nether Corporation. Night drove to Mollison street and soon came across the three agents at the corner. Night parked in front of them, and she unlocked the door. The three figures entered the car and piled in the back next to the sleeping agent in the back. There was no need for seat belts, and Night allowed the agents to get a few minutes of rest, by driving slowly. She eventually arrived at an Iron door. She woke up everyone in the vehicle, and she typed in the code to enter. Livid frowned as he carried the body, and he muttered something about the blood staining his labcoat, only to realize that he wasn't wearing one.

They made through the busy station as they delivered the body to the assignment leader. Night opened up the door, and they all made their way in. Night stood stiffly as the leader turned, his brown eyes seemed to glint happily. Night grinned and flicked her thumb across her neck, signifying that the mission was a success.

"Setosorcerer, the agents of the Parkour corps, Technomages, and Honor Squad reporting to inform you that the target Preston Arsement has been successfully assassinated" Night said grinning.

"Good work all of you, I'm a little surprised that it took all of you to catch him" Setosorcerer said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"With all due respect the Technomages had to pursue him for fifteen miles, and Honor squad took another six point three miles as they led them to me. Preston is a really fast runner once he's panicked" She said.

"Fine, I'll let this one slip. Next time, have at least one agent carrying some sort gun with them" He said to all of the tired looking agents.

"We'll make sure next time"

"Other than that, good work. Dismissed" Setosorcerer said.

Night sighed. Another day done.


	2. Chapter 1

It begins again.

**(Kira's PoV) **

I sat perched on the corner of a tall building, sniper rifle in hand as I peered through the scope onto the busy city below. The time was now 8:16 pm, in three minutes the target was to arrive for an important convention. It was a perfect opportunity for our agents and we almost immediately jumped into action as soon as we heard the news. I took my eyes of the scope and quickly averted my vision to the folder next to me. I quickly scanned the page taking in the information that was written in bold print .

**MISSION STATEMENTS**

**OPERATIVE(S): **

**Agent Kira Mayonaka (alias: "Night" NightshadeArtist)**

**Agent: Gemma [last name unknown] (alias: "Gem" GemBlue21)**

**INFORMATION: Martin Petrov has caused numerous deaths involving parkour courses that were being specifically designed to kill the person who bought it, He would tell the person to play on certain days that the respawn system was turned off for repairs or for study . Martin Petrov is well known in the community, not only of because his skills, but also of his rank in Crafted Corporations. Your mission: Kill wealthy businessman Martin Petrov on his way to the Convention. You must leave no trace.**

**Target: MARTIN PETROV (alias: Bodil40) of CRAFTED CORPORATIONS.**

**DESCRIPTION: MARTIN PETROV wears a black suit with a white undershirt and a gold-striped tie, and black sunglasses. He has pale skin, neatly combed black hair, a smirk is usually on his face. He drives a flashy Black and gold rimmed Lamborghini 2014 Aventador.**

I sighed and repositioned my rifle and looked through the scope to check the area the businessman was supposed to arrive. There were no people walking on the dull grey sidewalk, and there were very few fancy cars speeding through the wealthy cities darkened streets. I paused in my observations of the city, as a voice crackled to life out of the comlink that I was wearing.

"Night are you in position? I see the target's car, he has no body guards from what our fellow undercover agents have told us" Gem said.

"Yeah I'm in position. It's good that he has no body guards or we would have some problems, I don't feel like wasting bullets" I replied blankly.

"Hmph, He's coming into your area now, He's going down Sanctum Avenue. Pay attention, I'll be right with you to collect the body" She said.

I sighed and looked to the street labeled "Sanctum Ave". I turned my scope and I saw the black Lamborghini caught at the stoplight. I smirked and readied my rifle. Martin speed out of the traffic light's grasp and came speeding to the shooting zone. The Lamborghini slowed to a stop and I watched as it roared one last time. The headlights dulled, and the car parked next to several other expensive looking cars. I watched as the driver's door opened and a man stepped out. He fit the description, pale skin, black suit, gold tie, the sunglasses, and that smug smirk was on his face. I aimed my rifle, and turned on the laser pointer. It's bright green light shone on the back of his suit. He turned around and froze in horror as he noticed the bright green dot that rested on his heart. I pulled the trigger. The rifle cracked and Martin dropped to the ground. His glasses fell off as he hit the floor, blood poured out of the bullet wound in his chest. I looked through the scope and I saw his almost yellow eyes go foggy.

"Mission complete. Target: Martin Petrov has been killed" I said to Gem.

"I'm on my way to pick up the body. I have agents on the way to clean up the blood and the evidence" Gem replied.

"I'm heading back to the station now, I'll expect you to meet me there" I informed her.

I glanced down to the street below and I watched as a blonde woman clad in a gray jacket with the hood up, and black pants walk towards to Martin's prone body. The woman paused and picked his form up swiftly. She hauled him over her shoulder, and she seemed to disappear into the shadows. I grabbed my rifle case and swiftly packed it up. The case was disguised like a viola case so that I could carry it around without people getting too suspicious. I removed my comlink, and brushed up my hair, as I made my way to the staircase and quickly descended to the lower levels. The lady at the counter smiled friendly at me as I came out stairwell.

"Hey, did you have fun practicing with your viola Mrs Kinder?" She asked me.

"Yes, I did. The city view is absolutely wonderful" I smiling back.

If only she knew who I was and what had just transpired just a few minutes ago. I waved at her once I neared the exit. I rapidly left the area not even bothering to look back. Eventually I came across my car. I unlocked the trunk and placed my case inside. Slamming it shut, I got into my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

As I made my way through the streets and I drove past the area where the convention center was. There were flashing lights and sirens wailing as I slowly drove past. My eyes narrowed as my attention was caught on three worried looking men. I despised all three of them. The leader was Adam Dahlberg, the owner of Crafted Corporations, The one on his left was Mitchell Hughes, one of his most trusted employees, and the one on the left was Ian Stapleton another member of his trusted employees. I wondered where the others were and I soon found them talking (More like yelling) at the cops. The two final ones were there. One who was almost in the cops face was Jerome Aceti, while the other was glaring at the second cop was Quentin Juneau. Like Mitchell and Ian, they two were part of Adam's circle. I huffed and adverted my gaze from them all. I frowned picking up the speed as people paused to take a look at all of the commotion. I tore through the streets and eventually stopped adjacent from an alley. I parked the vehicle and removed the case from the truck.

Meanwhile: At the convention….

Ty Ellis walked quickly to the revolving glass doors. He had heard the sirens wailing outside and the rapidly flashing red and blue lights from the cop cars. Beside him was Jason Probst, his fellow partner and friend. They glanced at each other in confusion, wondering what all of the commotion was all about as they exited the building. They both walked quickly to Adam, Ian and Mitch.

"Hey guys, what happened? Why are there cops here?" Jason asked.

"The guards that were watching the hidden security camera had a caught an anomaly. Martin was assassinated. We have no idea how but the all the security cams were online, but they saw nothing. We will only be able to see what happened on just that one tape" Adam said.

"Damn it, I hope they find the bastard who did this and make them pay" Ty said.

He and Jason would often chat with the wealthy businessman and they both enjoyed his company. Everyone would miss the Bulgarian minecrafter. He always seemed to brighten up the dull workplace. He would pull pranks, make jokes, and his laughter would make anyone laugh if they heard it. The paused when Jerome and Quentin made their way over to them. They all looked at each other, and Adam's shoulders slumped, and the rest of Crafted Corp let out sad sigh, they already missed him. They paused when they saw the news van arrive.

"Shit" all of them muttered. Ty and Jason immediately left the others to the news, not wanting to be on film.

Back to Kira...

I stood next to the car and from what seemed to be minutes. I paused as I saw some movement and waited as an agent came forwards. He nodded once, and I threw him the keys to the vehicle and I sighed as he got into the car and drove off. It was normal for our agents to switch vehicles to avoid being caught, it was never easy. We have lost a few agents in the past due to mistakes, assassination attempts gone wrong, or even turncoats. I jogged into the alley, and I came to an iron door. I knocked in a quick succession. A little slide opened up and I saw the agent behind the door look at me.

"Password" He asked cautiously, as he tried to get a look at my face

"Puppets and their strings, what happens when they are cut? The answer is simple, they become useless rag dolls" I said adding some power to the quote.

"Password confirmed: Welcome back Agent NightshadeArtist" He said, quickly opening up the iron door

.

As I walked in, I took a look at the Agent, and I recognized him easily. He had heterochromia eyes, the left was purple, while the other was green. He wore glasses, and he had this big smile on his face. He was dressed in a gray and black striped hoodie with a lightning bolt insignia, and dark gray pants.

"Hey Agent Chimneyswift11, How was your mission today?" I asked him.

"Night, I keep telling you. Just call me Chimney, we've known each other since forever. The mission? It went fine, Crafted Corporations has a dark history from what Antvenom, Cupquake, Sparklez and I have found out. I'll tell you the information later" He told me.

"I hope you keep that promise Chimney, I'll be glad to hear any information. So I'll come by on a later date, just don't get caught" I said grinning.

"I swear on my tooth, that I'll never be caught!" He said seriously.

I could only nod to him, and I bid him a quick farewell. Now let me tell you about The Station. The station was in fact completely underground, it used to be a project that the city abandoned. It was a huge underground railway system, and one of our agents had found it on accident during a mission gone wrong. We decided to make it our base of operations. We found all the records of the project and had our tech experts wipe the information clean out of all the databases. I walked down the dark silver hallway and I approached a sealed hatch in the ground, on it was a keypad. I quickly entered the code, the hatch opened up with a hiss.

I sighed and jumped into the hole. As I went down, I heard the hiss of the hatch resealing itself. I watched in silence as the ground came closer, I made sure not to land on my heels but instead aimed for the balls of my feet. I winced as I came in contact with the floor and I rolled forwards. I knew that it was stupid that I would jump down for a few feet when there was a ladder. But I had to make this quick or else my boyfriend would be curious to why I was up so late. I stood up and winced, grabbing my case of the floor. I heard clapping and I glared at the male in front of me, In his hand he held up a sign that read a sloppy looking ten.

"Hey Night. You didn't land on your face this time!" The blonde haired man said grinning.

"Damnit Agent Littlewood! I know that it funny to see me fall, but I have some other things to get done. Is Gem back?" I asked him.

"Not yet, Then again she is making her way with the body right?" He questioned.

"She is, it's possible that another agent is giving her a lift so she can back here." I replied thinking about the numerous agents that were out at this time of night.

"True…I just hope that she didn't get caught like Toby" He muttered thinking about his partner.

"How is Agent SoTotally? Is he ok?" I asked remembering the incident where the brown-haired minecrafter had gotten caught by the police.

"He's fine, recuperating after what had happened, it's a good thing that we have agents everywhere or he'd be on death road by now" He sighed.

"Damn, don't they have to turn off the respawn system to do that, that's really risky" I asked incredulously. Turning off the respawn could kill the innocents of the city when an accident or an error occured.

"They do, that's why they don't do it often" He said, as he too remember the incident that happened years ago when he lost one of his friends due to the respawn not being on.

"We all know during the training sessions that every agent has either a disrupter or a soul catcher, we can't die on a mission or due to the disrupter, we would die because the disrupter cancels out the respawn system's frequency" I replied.

"True Night, very true; although we only use disrupters in a small time window. I have a disrupter, what do you have?" Martyn asked me.

"Gem and I have a soul catcher, I haven't asked if she had gotten Martin's soul yet"

"I hope you aren't talking about me" Martyn said, his blue eyes widening slightly.

"Not you Martyn, the other Martin you know Bodil40?" I said rolling my eyes, breaking the protocol of not calling agents by their first name.

"The Bulgarian one?" He asked scowling, remembering the businessman.

"Correct, anyway I have to report the mission to our leader" I replied.

"Ah, I wish you success" He said grinning slightly.

I grinned back and I rushed past him, leaving him to his debriefing the agents behind him , I made my way up a set of metal stairs, down three silver colored hallways and I quickly reached the debriefing room. I paused for a second realizing that I had almost forgotten something really important and I activated my comlink.

"Gem? You there?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm here. Martin's body was heavy and an agent disguised as a medical officer with an ambulance was kind enough to pick me up. Why in the name of whatever deity that exists did you not pick me up!" She asked angrily.

"There was an issue, the cleaning crew never arrived, and I fear that someone forgot to disable or cover all of the security cameras in the area" I growled out.

"Damn it! I knew that those agents weren't adequate enough." She said angrily.

"New agents? They probably forgot to check for the hidden ones" I realized, silently cursing the agents stupidity.

"I'm here now, just go meet up with squad leader" She informed me.

I frowned and opened up the door, and I entered the room. The room was interesting, There was a red cherry wood desk, dark red carpet, and really dark grey walls. The commander of our team sat on a chair facing a reverse mirror that observed the dozens of agents running around to different areas of the station. I cleared my throat and I watched as he turned around. The commander's brown eyes brightened up as he saw me. This was Squad leader of the Advance corps; Setosorcerer, and no one knows of his real name.

"Agent Kira, It's a pleasure to see you again. I assume your mission has gone well?" He asked me.

"Turn on the T.V. You'll see how well our mission has gone" I hissed.

He sighed and pressed a button and the T.V. in the corner of the room flickered to life. The news was on and there was a banner labeled "Martin Petrov assassinated"

"Coming to you live, just over fifteen minutes ago the well known businessman Martin Petrov was caught being assassinated during the Sixteenth annual Convention on a hidden security cam outside of the convention center" Said the female reporter with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"This is horrible news Lisa, Martin Petrov is well known for being a rather happy guy, and wonderful in our community" said her male partner with red hair and green eyes.

"I know Ryan, this is a horrible case. Joining us today is Steva Cortez, who is questioning Martin's friends about the incident" Lisa announced.

"Thank you Lisa, right now we are interviewing Adam Dahlberg of Crafted Corporations" Steva, a black haired and green eyed minecrafter said.

"Adam, why do you think Martin was assassinated?" She asked.

"I don't know, Martin is a really likeable guy and I can't see why he would be killed" Adam said, it was really rare to see him in a state of confusion.

"Do you have any idea who would want him dead" She asked.

"I think that it maybe one of our leading competitors Aether Industries, Nether corps, or even Ender Company" He said his eyes narrowed behind his sun glasses.

"Are you scared that you will be next" She asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't fear death, and I never will" He determinedly said to the reporter.

She seemed to pause and Adam walked away. She questioned everyone in Adam's circle, and they all said similar things, how they had no idea why Martin was assassinated, and that they didn't fear death. She turned back to the camera once she was done.

"Back to you Lisa" Steva said.

"Thank you Steva, in a few seconds we are going to see the film the camera saw, Viewer discretion is advised" Lisa said her face grim.

Seto and I frowned as the T.V. showed the black and white film. We watched as Martin's Lamborghini parked, and he got out of it locking the door. He turned and froze, and a few seconds later he seemed to hit the lambo, leaving blood on the window. He fell forwards and hit the floor. A woman walked on screen, picked him, up and walked of screen. The news's tech people zoomed in on her face to no avail, for her face was covered by a shadow. I sighed in relief, Good Gem's face wasn't seen. Seto relaxed as well and I could tell that he was also relieved.

"Who was that figure?" Lisa asked.

"The person looks female but it was hard to tell by how bad the quality is" Ryan said.

"MCPD, is already on the case but more will be added later, but now Erwin will be with you for the weather" Lisa continued.

Seto turned off the T.V. and looked at me. I could tell that he wasn't pleased. Seto sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Night, I had no idea that you and Gem would be so careless" He said sighing.

"It wasn't our fault, more like our poor choices of agents. Gem had gotten some newbies to do the job, and they missed one; pardon my language, They missed one motherfucking camera, and they are supposed to check everywhere" I snapped out.

"Who was the squad, I'll reprimand them all" He said.

"You'll have to ask Gem" I said, moving forwards to sit in one of the chair situated near the front of his desk.

We both sat there in silence, waiting for Gem to arrive. I watched as Seto glared at the table with such hate, that it scared me. I turned around as I heard someone near the door. Seto blinked as the door opened up, revealing a blood stained Gem who stood their with a frown on her face. She sat in the chair next to me, and crossed her arms.

"I saw the news, it's a good thing that we have an agent stationed as one of the tech guys for the news, or I would have had my face spotted" Gem said sighing.

"We did too, Make sure to get better agents next time." Seto grimaced.

"We'll make sure to next time Seto" I said reassuring him that we would never do the mistake ever again.

That seemed good enough for Seto as his bad mood seemed to go away.

"Next time, you can ask me or Caveman to do the cameras, we can handle it with no problem" He said, I could tell that he wanted some sort of mission to go on.

Gem and I grinned, we often knew how bad the desk job was. I hated paperwork and so did Gem. We just liked Seto too much, so we did some of the paperwork just so that he wouldn't be too overwhelmed. He motioned to us that we were dismissed, so Gem and I got up and left the room.

"Gem, did you get him?" I asked the blonde assassin excitedly.

"Yes, I did you always seem so excited to get them" Gem said chuckling at my enthusiasm.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her soul gem. It was a diamond shaped crystal attached to a gold chain. Instead of her gem color being a dull blue, it was a bright yellow. She handed it to me and I pulled out mine, it was a sphere shape that had a lava like look on it's surface.

"Guess what Preston? Someone is going to join you" I said to the crystal, and smiled as it flashed brightly before going dull.

"You named your soul gem Night?" Gem asked in confusion.

"No, I'm talking to Preston, the minecrafter we assassinated a while back." I told her as I pressed Gem's crystal to mine. The transfer was quick, and Gem's crystal reverted back to it's blue state. My gem flickered brightly, and now the lava color was tinted with gold. The gem flashed repeatedly, and I put mine in my pocket while I handed Gem's back to her

"You act like the souls in the gem can actually talk to you" Gem said shaking her head.

"They can talk to you, you just don't talk to them" I said while Gem rolled her eyes.

"Right"

We both walked down the hallways, and entered our quarters. On the door the words: Parkour Corps was written in fancy lettering were engraved above our agent names. Gem went over to her closet and I turned away as she took off her blood stained clothing. I too changed out of mine, and put on a fancy blue dress. I put the clothing away, and I opened up my viola case. I put my rifle back in it's spot, and replaced the empty space in my case with my viola. I turned around, and noticed how Gem was wearing more fancy clothing than she usually would. Then again, so was I. I was "working" at a fancy club for my staged job, agents got paid even if their job doesn't exist so that your facade still holds, or if you were compromised you could have other agents vouch for you. "An agent with no cover is a dead agent" was the saying that goes on in The Station.

"Have somewhere to go to Gem?" I asked her, gesturing to her dress.

"I would say the same thing to you, do you have somewhere to go to" She said.

"I asked you first, oh well. I'm supposed to be on my 'job'" I said using air quotes.

"Right, like you would work" Gem said.

"Like I said earlier, supposed to be on my job. There are very few agents that actually work, and they are the ones who really need to have an extra job to support their families" I said.

"Like how Agent Cupquake has to afford for her family?" Gem asked.

"Agent Cupquake is married after all, she can't be out 24/7" I replied.

We both went silent and Gem sighed.

"The question to why I'm dressed up fancily because I'm meeting my boyfriend at the Dioscuri Restaurant" Gem said.

Time seemed to stop, and Gem noticed that I had gone silent.

"What?" I yelped.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dioscuri

**((A/N: Gomen ne, but there isn't much action in this chapter.))**

"What" I yelped, my jaw going slack.

"Night is there something wrong?" Gem asked confusedly.

"Of course something is wrong! I work at The Dioscuri as my cover! If someone finds out that I killed Bodil, I would have no solid alibi!" I said, worry peeking over my usually calm voice.

"Geeze, calm down. You have your double there as we speak, He's going to be at the restaurant later" Gem said, rolling her hazel-green eyes in slight annoyance.

I sighed in slight relief, but my shoulders were still tense. After all, an agent could only have very few screw ups. I have only been compromised once when someone proved that I was never at my job. Our system moved fast, if an agent's job was compromised, meaning that they found out that your job was fake and did not exist. The Dioscuri was one of those examples, I was compromised nine years ago, when I was just a rookie, and The Dioscuri was my cover. of course someone found out that it did not exist. It had put Setosorcerer into a rare state of panic and he ordered that the Dioscuri was quickly to be quickly constructed as he did not want to lose another set of rookies to the law.

But as the years went by, word of The Dioscuri had eventually spread around Minecraftia City, and it soon became a rather popular restaurant and tourist location. The Dioscuri had two main rooms. In one room was a formal dining area, the walls were a charcoal grey, and the carpeting was a dark blue. Twenty five booths were spread around a stage in the center of a room. There was an indoor balcony that allowed the V.I.P.S to get a good view at the performers on the stage. The stage was rather impressive too, decorations were elegantly bound to the round stage, silken cyan ribbons, were interwoven with soft purples and blues and softly glowing christmas lights lined the stage. The design would have looked like a blue version of jupiters rings. LED Fairy Lights hung from the ceiling, and they flickered, symbolizing the thousands of stars that reside in our galaxy. Curtains that bore the Gemini symbol (** )** were wrapped around the banisters proudly displaying our symbol: The two intertwining galaxies.

Did you know? It was my artistic abilities that aided in how the entire restaurant looked. From the curved staircase rimmed with thick gray glass sheets decorated with stars, planets, and constellations glowing from zinc infused paint within the glass, that kept the person from accidentally stumbling off the stairs when intoxicated, and provided a soft glow so that people wouldn't trip. The galaxy like-designs that covered the seams of the giant fishtank imbedded in the walls of the room. To the small spotlights were mounted to the roof that bathed the performer in a ring of light on the stage.

I was the main attraction to this part of the restaurant. I would play beautiful songs on my viola and would gracefully dance in beat to the sound of the music. I loved the chance to show off my skills to the rich, and I would silently feel prideful that I, a simple commoner, could play better than any of those rich bastards. It was always satisfying to see their faces when they heard that I was nothing more than a simple commoner had taught myself to play from trial and error. Heck, I've even had others come up to me, with a briefcase full of cash begging me to play at least one song at their restaurants. I am rather wealthy now, is all I that I can really say.

Like I said earlier the Dioscuri has two main rooms. The second room was completely different compared to the formal dining room. The second room had dark grey metallic walls with carvings of the forms of the moons, and lights that glowed in different colors embedded in scattered lines with the room's curved walls. A bar with a obsidian black table top that arched with the curvature of the wall proudly displayed the many types of alcohol we had for sale. There were booths near the walls, they each had dark blue cushions and the colors did not clash with the walls. There was a dancefloor that flashed with the brilliant colors of the rainbow. The ceiling was made completely out of glass that showed the towering buildings and the barely visible stars. Lights that were attached to the walls swiveled around flashing their colors onto the dancing ravers in the room. The Club side of The Dioscuri was more popular to the teen and common people. The alcohol was good and the various music played by the DJ's were incredible, if I do say so myself.

Meanwhile (Team Crafted POV)

The meeting room was eerily empty when Ty walked through the door, he glanced around awkwardly, and took a seat at his spot. Jason followed him from behind and he too sat at his spot at the table. Martin's seat was empty. Adam sighed and took off his glasses, revealing yellow colored orbs. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, and then put the glasses back on. As Ty looked around the room, he noticed how there were two empty chairs aside from Martin's. He decided to ask some other time about what happened to them.

Jason glanced around, taking in all of the grim expressions in the room. He shifted in discomfort and eventually gave in and sighed.

"Adam, earlier you said that the camera's were on but they saw nothing? How the hell is that possible?" Ty snapped, his burgundy eyes flared.

Adam coughed, and all attention in the room was adverted to him.

"The camera's were hacked into and had a continuous loop playing, making it look like no one was driving past or if they walked past, and no one noticed untill...it was too late" Adam mumbled averting his gaze into the table.

That seemed to satisfy Ty, and he sighed and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. Mitch gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. Jerome reached a hand over and tightly gripped his shoulder. Mitch relaxed and roughly exhaled.

"Adam, how many of us have we lost? It's happened so many times already" Mitch asked his voice empty.

Adam winced, and the whole room seemed to stiffen.

"We lost Dakota, Preston, and Martin" Adam said.

"Dakota? Wasn't he your roommate for a long time?" Quentin asked immediately sorry, after all. Who wouldn't be depressed after your best friend was killed.

Adam nodded and kept his gaze onto the table. Everyone silently agreed not to bring up the subject for a while. The whole room was uncomfortable, and Ian wondered when the silence would end. It was swiftly broken by-

"HOLD, FIGHT, DANCE, DANCE,

SHUT IT OUT, LET IT OUT,

LOCK, FIGHT, DANCE, DANCE

Smash their pride and give a shout"

Were the lyrics that came out of a phone as it rang, and techno seemed to echo around the room. All eyes turned to Jason as he let out a girly yelp, and clumsily pulled out his phone. He looked around, and quickly hit the answer call button.

"Hey, how are you...Has your shift ended? ...Oh I see, so you'll be headed there soon? ….Really? Nice!...Yes, I'll be there soon, I'm just stuck in a meeting….No, they can't speed it up….Yeah...Love you too…" Jason said pausing every once in a while, signifying that the person on the other side of the phone was replying.

He ended the call and realized that all attention was on him. Jason coughed as the red blush spread across his face. Adam broke out of his stupor, and fixed Jason with a look.

"Adam, I need to go, or I'll be late for my date" Jason asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Jasooooon, who's the lucky lady?" Adam whined, interested in his co-worker's girlfriend.

"Uh...well you'll have to meet her...it's hard to explain her in words" He stuttered out, face darkening in a deeper shade of red.

"Aww, you're no fun" Adam said, pouting as he sunk back into his chair.

He motioned for everyone to leave.

(Kira's PoV)

I sighed, and watched as Gem took out a phone. She dialed a number and I assumed that she was calling her boyfriend. She spoke quickly, informing her boyfriend that she was heading out from her "work" to The Dioscuri. Something her boyfriend said made Gem break out into a huge grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I'll see you at the restaurant?" I asked her.

"I think so, if not I'll still cover for you." Gem replied evenly.

"I wish you luck on your date, if I ever see him I'll tell you if I approve" I said.

"Hmph, SilverFaux said that he was worthy" she said.

"Really, Silver gave his approval? I'm impressed, now I definitely have to meet him now" I said, flashing her a grin. "But that will have to wait for some other time"

Gem sighed and motioned me to leave. I snickered and quickly exited the room, I'd rather not get hit by some sharp pointy heeled shoes, again. I walked into the main area, making sure to step on the path where the floor was solid. I noticed that all of the agent's that Littlewood was instructing were all gone, It was highly possible that they were going after a target with a large amount of body guards. Littlewood sat at his desk, busily typing away at his Minebook Pro. Next to him was Agent SoTotally. The brunet agent had no smile upon his face, and he just seemed withdrawn. Bandages were neatly wrapped around his bare torso and you could see how the large bruises were still there.

You know what? Screw protocol of not calling agents by their real names! We aren't on any missions. Toby looked up and he gave me a watery looking smile. after a few seconds he adverted his eyes to the ground. I sighed and walked over to him. I gave him a weak hug in return, and I tried my best to ignore the fact that he whimpered into my chest. I held him in silence for a few minutes, and once he stopped I released the hug slowly and my eyes narrowed into a glare. If you looked at my eyes you could see how they nearly turned red.

I swear when I find the bastard I will make him suffer I vowed darkly.

Martyn looked at me and gave me a sad look. I noticed that Martyn was typing with one hand while the other was lightly gripping Toby's hand. I knew in that instant that Toby and Martyn may have been a little more than friends. I gave Martyn a small sympathetic pat on the back and left the two alone. As I made my way through the station, I winced as I heard a crash followed by a long string or cursing. I inwardly sighed, and I made my way towards where the commotion was happening. As I rounded the corner I noticed. Two dark haired males were rolling on the ground, aiming punches at each other. I groaned.

"ANTVENOM, SPARKLEZ STOP THIS THIS INSTANT" I commanded loudly.

They both froze and I didn't miss the "Oh shit" look on their faces. They both scrambled off each other. Sparklez's blue eyes widened as he realized as he realized that his red sunglasses were almost shattered. He glared at the other minecrafter, and growled as Antvenom flipped him off. I sighed loudly and both of them ceased fighting once more.

"I swear you two, this fighting has to stop or I'll ask Seto to temporarily switch you to teach the rookies again" I said to them. I inwardly felt like grinning as both of their expressions seemed to sour at the mention of training the rookies.

"Oh hell, no. I don't feel like teaching another set of rookies" Antvenom said, crossing his arms.

" I wouldn't test me if I were you. Antvenom, Sparklez. Stop bickering it's totally obvious that you are both in a really hardcore kismesis. Also how's the relationship? Done with your lovers spats yet? I think not" I said as innocently as I could and walked away.

Antvenom's and Sparklez's faces went red and they looked away from each other. And I lost it. My laughter rang throughout the station and I eventually calmed down enough to reduce it to chuckles. Oh how I loved teasing them.

I eventually made my way to the station's main garage. Sure, we had hundreds of vehicles all over, but this is where our actual cars are stored while we are on missions. You see us agents have not only the mission vehicles, but the ones we actually own are stored in the garage. I opened the door to the garage and I noticed how most of them were gone. I looked around for a bit until my eyes found my vehicle parked in the very back.

My car was a 2013 7 series BMW, yes I am in fact, a BMW fan. Blocklin pride. To be honest with you I am rather proud of my vehicle, it had been customized as a gift after 6 years of service. I unlocked the back and placed my viola in the back, and got into the front. I enjoyed the scent of the leather, and I tore out through the entrance.

I'm a safe driver, honest. It was standard for us to leave the garage quickly, after all the quicker the garage closed and no one saw you exit, the better. I had one of the fastest cars, and I was rather proud at the fact. Sure a BMW may not be "fast" but it has better miles per gallon than most of the vehicles our agents had. I sighed, and drove through the familiar streets. This part of the city wasn't interesting, the buildings were boring, and the people in poor conditions. It was better than the slums though, while this part was just child's play compared to the crude slums. I waited as a large bus carrying rich people drove past. I frowned recognizing the tell tale fact that that bus wasn't carrying just "rich people", but corrupted government agents. I figured that they were heading out from the Convention center.

Huffing, I picked up the speed and soon came across The Dioscuri. I parked into the back where the VIP's got to park. And grabbed my viola out from the trunk. I stealthily made my way through the back entrance. I heard the sound of another viola being played, and I noticed that my double was gently playing and dancing in a lazy fashion. The song was a slow one, and the dance fit the tone of the song. I paused in my observations as I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and I smiled as I met the kind dark eyes of Dan Smith, or simply Caveman. He was standing there looking ridiculous in a tight suit.

"Bouncer duty again?" I asked him.

"Yup, like usual Night. I think that you forget that I work here every Friday" He said.

I rolled my eyes, and grinned.

"Did anything eventful happen?" I asked him.

"It's a bar, of course eventful things happened today. We had three bar fights, one girl threw up upon another chicks brand new shoes, man that was a cat fight" He said chuckling.

"Dude, don't make fun of that. You never mess with a woman's shoes" I said crossing my arms.

"Well, what if I screwed up your shoes" He asked.

"...I wouldn't really give a damn. I'm not a girly girl, and to be frank I hate shopping for anything except food" I replied.

"I thought so, oh Agent Ciara's performance is done. Get up there with a more exciting song okay?" He told me, as he watched my double step down from the stage.

I nodded and grabbed took out my viola from it's case. I waited for a few minutes, and I made my way onto the stage. I ignored the excited gazes from the patrons, and I walked into the center of the stage, where the shadows enveloped my form. A black light switched on and the ring of lights dulled, bathing the room in darkness.

My dress glowed a bright blue as the soft blue fabric was designed to glow under a blacklight. My shoes were also infused with a material that glowed in the dark. I lifted up the faintly glowing bow and I began to play. Music erupted from the viola. It's sound reverberated throughout the room, I spun around, my dress billowing and flowing as I did a pirouette as the song got more intense. I began to play faster and I kicked my foot forwards and spun in a wide arc. I twisted my body and did my best not to fall as I spun around, a glowing blur.

After a while, I then let the song trail off, and I bowed. People cheered and I smiled a bit. Ah pride. I Lifted up my viola once more, and I began to play a song that I had heard over the popular video website YouCraft, It was called Stars aligned by Lindsey Stirling. It took me a few months to actually learn to play the song, while the dance was much harder. Thank god that Agents are really flexible. I hit the first chord, and the instinct control me. I took a deep breath, and played the rest of the song, dancing gracefully with jumps and spins around the stage. As the song stopped, I slowed to a stop, my breathing heavy. I couldn't help but grin as the crowd went wild once more. I waited for a few minutes, scanning the crowd as the lights were being brightened again.

I paused for a few second as I caught someone's gaze in the back. Gem gave me a grin and I noticed someone beside her. He had pale skin, stone blue eyes, and soft looking brown hair. Gem pointed at him, and then looked away when her boyfriend turned to her. I noticed that i her boyfriend's hand was a camera. I mentally shrugged. and turned my attention to Dan walking up to the stage, microphone in hand. He sent me a smirk, and handed the device to me.

"Hello everybody! I am The Dioscuri's very own Night Dancer: Kira. How was everybody's evening?" I announced to the patrons gathered around the stage.

I heard comments on how amazing the performance was, or how beautiful the music sounded to their ears. I smirked.

"Also, I apologize, but this was my last show for tonight, as I have to go rest. But do not fret, I will be here again tomorrow" I said. "Before I go, is there any questions?"

Some raised their hands while others went to eating their food.

"Okay, you in the back with the red dress" I called to a blond woman in the far off corner.

"Kira, how did you get so good?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

"I practiced, and kept on practicing to get as good as I am now" I replied. "okay, You in the front with the pinstripe suit"

"Do you do...special shows" He said giving me a leery look, I had to resist the urge to smack him with my viola. Some of the patrons made disgusted looks, and I saw Dan and the various "waiters" stiffen up, and they glared hatefully at the man.

I frowned and I motioned for Dan to take care of him. The man was then thrown out of the establishment, and had mud splattered on his suit.

"Now, who's next if you want to make a suggestive comment and be permanently banned like that other guy, please put your hands down. Next question" I chirped out.

"Hmmm...You in the back with the Camera" I said to Gem's mystery boyfriend.

"How long have you been performing?" He asked me.

"I have working since this establishment was founded. I was the designer as well, everything that you see was designed by me" I said.

I watched as hands went down and I assumed that no one else had anything to ask. I handed Dan the mic and I exited the room, packing up my viola and left through the back entrance. I unlocked the BMW and drove out. I noticed the man in the pinstripe suit was walking on the side of the road. I paused and I recognized him from one of the failed mission reports. He was a sexual offender, and a rapist. To me he didn't really deserve to walk among us. I floored it, and drove over the bastard. There were no cameras in this part of the street, and I called in some agents to pick up the body. I eventually made my way back to my home. I parked into the garage and I smiled as I noticed my own boyfriends vehicle.

I unlocked the iron door, and silently crept in. The T.V. was on, still blaring information about Martin's assassination. I silently made my way to the couch to where I saw a head of brown hair. I was soon directly behind him, and I let out a screech. He bolted up from his spot, and yelled as he turned his wide burgundy eyes at me. I sniggered and went to close the front door. I grinned and kicked off my shoes, not even wincing as they both hit the wall. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put on my retainer. I took off the dress and placed it into the washing bin. I put on my pajamas and sipped under the covers. I felt the bed shift and felt the warm presence next to me. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my midsection and snuggled into him. I closed my eyes and felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. I knew that he was asleep. I let my mind drift and was consumed in darkness.

**(A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this one! I hope you enjoyed the fluff at the end)**


	4. Chapter 3

Controlled

**(A/N: This Chapter is mainly centered on Team Crafted and the mysteries behind Crafted Corporations)**

Team Crafted's PoV

Adam woke up as normal, wincing as the light that filtered through the blinds, left white spots in his light-sensitive golden eyes. He sat up, and pushed off the covers. And he looked to his left and smiled. A woman with half pink, and half purple hair, lie sleeping peacefully. Adam reached a hand over, and lightly brushed a shock of pink hair away from her face. Her eyes opened revealing dual colored orbs. She gave him a tired grin, and they both made their way to the kitchen. Adam opened up the large refrigerator, and pulled out some various ingredients.

"Dawn, a little help" He asked, handing a carton of eggs over to her. He turned and activated the stove, placing a pan over the blue flame.

Dawn nodded and she gently cracked six eggs into a red plastic bowl. She added cream and beat the eggs, until the eggs turned into a yellow cream color. Adam took the bowl and gave Dawn a peck on the forehead causing her to giggle. With flourish, Adam poured the eggs into the hot pan. He picked up the Misto Spice grinder, and cracked pepper into the eggs. He stirred them around and added crumbled up bacon bits. After a few minutes of cooking, he took them off the heat and deposited the eggs onto two ceramic plates. Dawn opened up the box of Bisquix, and added the necessary ingredients to make a single batch of pancake batter. Adam then placed the skillet onto the stove, and made sure that the pancakes turned into a golden brown. He placed them along with the eggs and practically coated them with syrup and butter.

Adam and Dawn sat down at the dinner table. Adam started out eating normally...for a grand time of 2.5 seconds, after that he proceeded to wolf everything down. Dawn giggled and ate hers slowly.

"So Adam, how was your job yesterday" Dawn asked.

"It went by good…at first, but as we were at the convention. Martin was assassinated" Adam said.

"Oh, my apologies" Dawn said looking down at her food.

"It's fine, but damn I'll miss him"

Adam picked up his plate and put it into the sink and made sure to rinse it off so that the syrup wouldn't get stained onto the ceramic plates. He went to his room and placed on his regular clothing, nothing too flashy. He kissed Dawn on the cheek and left the house as quick as he could. He made sure to quickly get into his 2014 Lexus RX 350, and made sure that no one could see that it was him. Sometimes, he hated the press. It took three stoplights, and two detours to get to work. And once he got into the parking lot, grabbed all of his stuff, and he ran into the building as soon as he saw someone point a camera at him. He raced to the elevator ignoring how his co-workers looked at him oddly.

He rested in the elevator, whistling to the tunes that blared out through the speakers. He watched calmly as the numbers went slowly from floor to floor until it finally reached to floor number 45. The Elevator let out a loud ding, and the doors slid open with a hiss. He looked out and made sure to not run into another cart. He smiled and waved to a tired looking Mitch, who was nursing a cup of coffee in the meeting room. Mitch blinked and slowly waved back, and scowled down at his drink. Adam snickered and walked over to the grumpy canadian. Mitch glanced up and winced as a loud bang came from a few feet over. Jerome stumbled out of the bathroom, his clothing covered in soap and drenched in water, and he let out a curse as he tripped over a chair, sending him sprawling to the ground. Adam couldn't take it anymore. To him, this was too goddamned funny. He burst out into loud raucous laughter and dropped to the ground. pounding his fist onto the floor. Mitch and Jerome sent him dark looks, which only caused Adam to laugh harder. He stood up, shoulders shaking as he tried to regain his composure.

"Pft...hey sorry about the laughing, but you've got to admit that was funny" Adam said a wide grin on his face.

"Dood, that's not funny" Mitch snapped back, as he clutched his head.

"Yes it was! I'm so glad that these security cams are on today. I'm going to send that to everyone" Adam said, his grin getting even bigger as Jerome and Mitch simultaneously flipped him off.

"Adam, watching your friends fall down and hurt themselves is not funny" Jerome added as he closed the blinds.

"Now, Jerome, Mitch. What have we learned?" Adam asked.

The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Don't get drunk on weekdays. Because not even Benj and Bac the kings of powermoving will not escape from hangovers" They both said monotonously.

They had said this line for years now, and they would all laugh about this… at a later date. Adam and the hungover minecraftians turned to the meeting room door as it opened and Ian stepped in, followed by a tired eyed Quentin. Ian took one look at the power-moving duo, seeming to connect the dots and burst into a round of hysterical laughter. Quentin who looked more awake slowly edged away from the seemingly insane Ian. It took a while until Ian stopped laughing, and when he did he went red at the stares he was getting. Adam shook his head and glanced at the clock on the meeting room wall. 7:58, it was enough time to have at least an hour of goofing off before he started recording. The others adverted their eyes to the clock and they came up with the same conclusion. Adam waved the others goodbye as he left the room and walked throughout the floor 45. Adam noticed how some of the workers hid their work. Sure Adam was curious to why they always hid the documents from him, but he figured that they had an idea that they didn't want anyone to steal. He walked past them making sure to stare them down, one gave him an uneasy grin, and turned back to his work. Adam passed several cubicles, and he watched as men and women stared intently at their screens, playing a game of Minecraft, a game made up completely of blocks where survival is key, and monsters came out at night. Adam briefly wondered if it was based on Minecraftia city, after all the mobs reminded him of the various different gangs speckled around the city.

Adam wandered around for another ten minutes and He turned around making his way back to the meeting room. Unbeknownst to him, everyone nearby let out a relieved sigh. When Adam entered the room, he saw that Mitch and Jerome were passed out on the two couches, a cushion over their heads. Ian was spinning around in his seat, a giant grin on his face. Quentin was standing near the water dispenser, filling up a white plastic cup with the clear water. The door banged open and a really tired look Jason stumbled in, tripping over a discarded paper towel and landing on his face. Mitch and Jerome groaned in pain as the sound ricocheted in their skulls. Adam bit his cheek hard as he tried not to laugh and helped Jason to his feet. Jason gave him a tired sounding thanks, and staggered to his chair. Quentin glanced down at his cup, and turned around. He grabbed another cup and filled it with water and handing it to Jason. Jason took the cup and downed it in a matter of seconds.

"Had fun yesterday Jason?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it was nice as usual. I also got some cool footage of one of the performers" Jason said.

Adam quirked an eyebrow.

"Not that kind of performer!" Jason said, face going red.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and Jason handed him the SD card. Adam got out his PC and booted it up and placed the SD card in. The door opened and Ty walked in. Ty looked the least tired person Adam had seen all day. Ty's hair was neatly combed and his shirt wasn't wrinkled for once.

"Adam, Jason. What are you watching?" Ty asked walking over to the duo.

"Just a video of a performer Jason videotaped" Adam replied

"Aren't you loyal to your girlfriend Jason?" Ty asked sending the blue eyed minecrafter a look.

"Ugggh, First Adam and now you?" Jason groaned burying his face into his arms.

"What? I'm just making sure" Ty said pouting.

"Guys, shuuuut uup" Mitch whined, clenching the pillow in his hands.

Ty blinked and opened up his dark grey bag and pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen. He tossed it to Mitch who caught it with ease. Mitch eagerly opened the bottle and took out two blue pills, he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them. He didn't seem to care that they went down dry. Jerome took off the pillow on his head and let out a muffled curse as the bottle of pills smacked into his face. He too took the pills in a similar fashion. Only that he took four, after all being half-bacca allowed him to consume more things that would be harmful for humans, he could drink more alcohol but with a cost, the hangovers are worse than the average ones normal humans have. After a while they both sighed as the pain faded away.

They both turned their attention and crowded along with with Ian and Quentin. The file opened and they watched as the video started with Jason walking and filming his girlfriend, she had straw blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. They both walked into a curved grey building with blue accents and a glass roof. There is music playing in the next room over, but the couple walk into a more silent part of the restaurant. They sat down into a booth near a circular stage.

"Jason, where did you two go? That place looks really fancy" Mitch asked as he watched the camera scan across the room, showing off all of the space themed decor.

"We went to the Dioscuri, you guys haven't heard of it before?" Jason asked confused.

"No we haven't...How popular is it?" Adam asked.

"Very popular, like most of the richest people go to the dining side while the 'commoners' go to the club side" Jason replied.

"I'll have to take Dawn there sometime, I'm pretty sure that she would enjoy it " Adam said.

"Yeah" Jason agreed.

"Dioscuri? Where have I heard that from?" Ty muttered softly.

They looked back at the film and they watched as a woman in blue walked onto the stage and stood in the center the lights dimmed until they could no longer see her. She seemed to flicker into existence as some sort of light turned on. She lifted up the bow to a faintly glowing viola and began to play. She was a whirlwind of blue with elegant jumps and pirouettes as she played, the patrons let out awed cries as it looked like she nearly fell off the stage only to bound back to the center. This dance continued getting more and more intense as the song went on. When she stopped the crowd clapped the sound echoed like thunder through out the room. She bowed and lifted up the viola again. The music she played sounded familiar and it didn't take long for most of them to realize what song she was playing.

"Isn't this song by Lindsay?" Mitch asked.

"Hey! That's Kira!" Ty said loudly gaining their attention.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Kira, she's my girlfriend. She said that she's worked at this restaurant ever since it was founded" Ty said, causing the others to look at each other.

They looked at the screen and noticed how her dance seemed to be more careful as she whirled around the stage. Once it ended she asked some questions and the recording ended.

Adam glanced at the clock and cursed violently. He got up and handed Jason the SD card and picked up the computer. The other glanced at the clock and sure enough. It was time to record. He waved goodbye to the others and ran to his recording room. Plugging in the PC he put on his headphones.

They were a wireless brand by some company called Squid Inc. He placed them over his ears and turned them on. He was about to log into minecraft, and the headphones seemed to come alive. The yellow color glowed and a horrible sound filled the headphones. Adam winced and he mentally tried to get away from the signal that was coming out of them. His bright gold eyes dulled into an orange and a blank look was fixed on his usually emotional face, Adam was no more. Instead Dusk took his place.

Dusk stared blankly at the screen and he mindlessly pulled up a window filled with code. He began to type at a rapid pace as the code was transmitted through the signal. He didn't care. As long as the job got done the better. Once he was done a single order echoed in his ears and he took the flash drive and plugged it into the port. He took the finished page of code and transferred it into the small black device. He stood up and exited the room. He walked past a blank eyed Ian. Well, it wasn't Ian anymore, It was Friday now. Friday had a maniacal grin on his face and a knife was being twirled in his nimble fingers. Friday was ordered to kill of any potential dangers and blood still decorated some of the cubicles. Of course, no one noticed. And they never will. Dusk felt unease come from Adam and quickly squashed it down. Dusk looked at Friday and pointed to one of the cubicles causing Friday to grin and skip into the general direction.

Oh well another recruit lost. No matter, he would be replaced anyway.

Dusk entered the elevator, face blank as Jason or Lunar stood beside him. The minecrafter's blue eyes were grey and he stared blankly at the buttons. Dusk reached over and uncovered a set of buttons and hit floor -3. Dusk fixed his amber gaze onto Lunar, taking in his dull facade. To everyone else it seemed that Lunar was just mindless, while in fact, Lunar was taking in every detail and examining anything that went on and reporting it to Atlantic and AFK. Or Mitch and Jerome respectively. The elevator's music was off now, leaving the two mind-controlled in silence. The Door opened with a dull ping and they both stepped out. The floor was bustling with activity, as dull eyed recruits walked around in lab coats, checking over large prototype missiles and different types of guns and military grade ammo. Lunar walked to the overseer station and like a hawk observed the bustling crowd, his dull eyes flickering around checking every detail. Dusk vented and strolled over to one of the prototype missiles. He handed it to a green eyed minecrafter who stoically took the drive and plugged it into the computer, after she checked it she imputed the code into the missile's code. A green light flashed on the console signifying that the missile was ready to be packed up and shipped. A stamp was printed on the side. SQUID INC. Beside the logo was a kraken instead of the small squid icon the people were used to seeing. Below it was CRAFTED CORPORATIONS with a crafting bench as it's logo.

Dusk allowed the smirk to spread across his face. All according to plan, and for a brief moment his eyes flashed blue.

When Adam came to, he blinked in confusion as he felt his leg muscles burn when moved. He figured during the recording all of his spazzing out was the culprit. The game of minecraft was on his screen and Adam noticed how the screen recorder was still recording everything. He shrugged.

"Anyway guys that's all I have today and I'll see you later recruits!"

**(A/N:You'll all find out what happened to Adam and the rest of Team Crafted soon! yes, I know that Adam and Dawn broke up but their relationship is a key part of the plot)**


End file.
